Hey Arnold Recordar Es amar
by Yenko Mora
Summary: Arnold Y Helga tienen una bonita relacion sentimental, pero que pasaria si un accidente deja a Arnold sin memoria borrando a Helga de su cabeza pero hacerlo perseguirla inconsientemente descubre que pasara
1. Donde Estoy Y Quien eres tú?

_**Hola amigos les traigo una nueva historia estuve planeándola desde hace algún tiempo pero gracias al comentario de una buena amiga del grupo Gabbiie Shortman Pataki me recordó de este fic que tenía un poco olvidado, aun continuare con el capítulo 5 de Los Patakis pero mientras lo esperan sigan con esta historia..**_

_**Recuerden seguimos con el aviso de la canción de fondo "(¡!)" la que elegí para este fic en lo personal es una de mis canciones favoritas y que me gusta regalarle a aquellas mujeres que me han dado muchos momentos inolvidables , espero también les guste el género y la canción, esta se llama "Como Pez En El Agua" De La Arrolladora Banda El Limón, les recomiendo que primero la dejen correr mientras siguen leyendo el fic y luego ya se detendrán a analizar la letra para ver si la canción se acomoda al momento disfruten y ya saben déjeme saber sus opiniones y comentarios saludos!**_

**Hey Arnold - Recordar Es Amar Capitulo 1: Donde Estoy Y Quien eres tú?**

Esta historia se desarrollara en la ciudad de Hillwood , después de regresar San Lorenzo Arnold empezó una relación sentimental con Helga Pataki, han salido por 2 años completos y estaban a punto de cumplir el tercero justamente al graduarse de la secundaria, era como todas las relaciones amorosas, sus buenos y malos ratos, sus alegrías, sus enojos y los celos siempre presentes, ambos se amaban demasiado, tanto así que a veces querían comerse a besos y otros días querían arrancarse la cabeza por que no podían verse hablando con otros chicos, pero ese día era uno que jamás olvidarían bueno al menos la hermosa rubia en la que se había convertido Helga,Ya no usaba su atuendo del primer grado, olvido por completo la gorra azul que había llevado durante 2 años, ahora usaba el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, mas o menos como Charlize Theron en la película Aeon flux solo que Helga lo peinaba con copete y lo tenia más voluminoso y claro de lo que ni por error se olvido de incluir en él fue su inseparable moño rosa para esta cita usaba una blusa blanca una chamarra rosa de piel y una mini falda blanca con zapatos blancos como de tipo plataforma pero no tan altos en fin toda una adolescente muy hermosa de 16 primaveras;

Junto a ella caminaba su pareja un chico que ahora era incluso más alto que Helga aunque ella portara ese tipo de zapatos, tenía un cuerpo muy definido para su escasa edad su estancia en san Lorenzo le había dado esa definición, aparte de un bronceado muy particular que hasta el momento no había desaparecido del todo pero contrastaba a la perfección con el verde color de sus ojos, su peinado lo había modificado un poco para la ocasión, peinado de lado con algunas puntas de arriba levantadas formando una especie de mohawk combinación que lo hacía ver presentable y casual a la vez, llevaba una playera morada de mangas cortas y una chamarra gris con un pantalón azul marino y tenis blancos con detalles negros adornos en sus muñecas , en fin galanazo , cosa que en parte no le gustaba mucho a Helga ya que las chicas que pasaban a lado de Arnold no apartaban su mirada del apuesto rubio;

Una cita se estaba dando entre Arnold y Helga y aprovecharon que la feria del queso estaba en la ciudad para ir y divertirse un rato…

**-Y creerás ahora que mi mama entrevisto a Will Smith en su programa de televisión! Y lo más extraño es que a Will le agrado tanto Miriam que le ofreció una breve aparición en hombres de negro 3, no deja de hablar de eso y ha estado tan distraída de nuevo que cuando no olvida empacar mi almuerzo mete cosas que ni son comida, como en esta mañana, me puso una bolsa de salvado, un jarabe para la tos y un ungüento para los pies de Bob**- Decía Helga mientras caminaba con Arnold tomados de la mano mientras caminaban en medio del festival del queso

**-Oh amor no puedo creerlo entonces no almorzaste nada!** – Pregunto el rubio

-**Jajaja por favor muñeco Helga G. Pataki no iba a quedarme sin su almuerzo, solo busque a Harold y le dije que el ungüento de los pies de Bob era pudin de Vainilla y se lo cambie por su emparedado jajaja que idiota!**

**-Rayos amor eres terrible jajaja. **-Se reía Arnold mientras acariciaba y le besaba la mejilla a su amada, Helga no podía evitar alocarse por tan bonito gesto, pero no era su estilo ser dulce.

**-Oye amigo tranquilo se que te mueres por mi pero compórtate!** –Decía Helga mientras le sonreía y le daba un suave golpe a Arnold,

**-Lo que tu digas Helga.** -Él sabía perfectamente sobre la actitud de la rubia y le sonrió de lado y la abrazo sin soltarla de la mano..

**-Amor que dices si subimos a un juego?**

**-Como cual te gustaría cabeza de balón?.**

–**Uhmm…esa!** –Señalo Arnold a la atracción conocida como el regurgitador 9000. .

**-Mmm el Regurgitador?…..** -Miro Helga la atracción con temor pero queriendo disimular frente a Arnold**..-Y por qué le dicen así cariño?** – Le pregunto Helga apretando muy fuerte la mano de Arnold.

**- Solo te digo que nadie ha bajado de el sin vomitar tanto así que el que consiga hacerlo ganara una cena elegante y costosa en el Chez Paris anda que me dices si lo intentamos, si?** –Pregunto Arnold mientras sonreía con malicia**…-Pero entiendo que si te da miedo, podemos ir y montarte a ese lindo pony y que te parece si también te compro una rebanada de queso en un palito?** -Decía Arnold con Sarcasmo y sonriendo intentando hacer enojar a Helga…

**-O CIERRA TU BOCOTA ARNOLDO ya verás me subiré ahí y bajare de esa atracción tan fresca como una lechuga y ganare esa estúpida cena para ti, VAMOS QUE ESPERAS! **– Dijo Helga eufórica a Arnold

**-Ok linda como quieras…-**Dijo Arnold sonriendo y pensando que Helga a veces era muy inocente.

Llegaron a formarse para poder subir, Helga quería disimular a toda costa su temor, veía más grande la atracción de lo que de verdad era y los gritos de diversión de los chicos que estaban disfrutando la atracción a ella le sonaban de terror, las manos le sudaban y su única ceja se caía hacia los lados;

La atracción se detuvo y rápidamente bajaron un montón de personas en dirección a los baldes de basura

-Arnold que estaba detrás de Helga la tomo un poco más arriba de las caderas y le dijo suavemente al oído.

– _**Bien mi amor es nuestro turno…**_-Sentir las manos de Arnold a esa altura de su cuerpo y su tibio aliento le provocaron una placentera sensación de escalofrió quiso dar por ignorado ese gesto, camino lentamente hasta la tracción y se sentó en un carrito acto seguido se abrazo de Arnold.

El encargado del juego un sujeto muy flaco calvo y de apariencia tenebrosa llamado Smiley se dirigió a los chicos que estaban arriba del juego y empiece a decir:

**-Muy bien señoritas están son la condiciones, no saquen manos y pies del carrito, no se levanten del carrito, no se asomen fuera del carrito, no desabrochen su cinturón, no desbrochen el cinturón de su compañero, no se golpeen, no griten , no….**-Seguía con una larga lista de reglas mientras Helga pensaba. **-Solo falta que tampoco pueda abrazar a mi novio…**

**-A si y no abracen a su compañero**. -Decía el sujeto mientras separaba a Helga de Arnold y prácticamente la sujeto del asiento**…-Disfrútenlo ..Si es que pueden JAJAJAJAJAJA** – Reía locamente mientras accionaba la palanca de de inicio, el juego comenzó a girar lentamente, Helga veía el juego con confusión y se dirigió a Arnold

**-Que es esta porquería Arnoldo dijiste que esto es el Regurgitador 9000 no el Adormecedor 9000 , OYE AMIGO!**- Le gritaba Helga al encargado del juego. **-Esto es todo? Creo que el único terror de la atracción eres tú**! – Seguía Helga gritándole al encargado mientras todos los chicos que estaban en el juego se reían, el flaco sujeto sonreía tranquilamente por todo lo que decía Helga y solo e hizo un señal que mirara la palanca, Helga fijo su mirada y vio que el nivel decía, "MORTALMENTE ABURRIDO" y el tipo la bajo al nivel que decía "DILE ADIOS A TU ALMUERZO", y en un parpadeo el juego daba vueltas como loco , incluso los carritos bajaban y subían de la plataforma y daban vueltas en 360 grados..

**-ARNOOOLD! POR FAVOR QUIERO BAJARME AAAHHHHH!** –Se escuchaban los gritos de Helga ir y venir mientras el juego giraba…

**-PUES YO NO QUIERO BAJARMEEEE! PERO SABES SOLO TOMA MI MANO TODO VA A ESTAR BIENNNN!** -Decía Arnold sonando igual que Helga…

**-ARNOOOOOLDD! **

**-QUEEEEE! **

-**TE AMO TESORO!** - Gritaba Helga mientras se aferraba de Arnold y cerraba sus ojos, Arnold se dio cuenta de algo mientras ese juego seguía girando. -**Creo que cuando Helga está realmente asustada saca todo eso que busca reprimir, ay mi linda niña… me siento como un maldito por retarla a subir a estos juegos sabiendo lo mucho que le desagradan pero darle un susto de vez en cuando y oír esas palabras salir de su boca me quitan la carga de conciencia jajaja…**- Arnold se acerco a Helga y libero unos de sus brazos con los que se sostenía del manubrio y la abrazo con él.

De pronto Helga sintió como si todo hubiera terminado, no veía nada parecido a su ultima visión, na había atracción, ni gente ni nada , solo veía a Arnold abrazándola, como si de un tipo de superhéroe se tratara, cobijándola bajo su brazo protegiéndola del peligro..Cuando de repente un escandaloso grito detuvo su imaginación

**-DIOS MIO MI ESTOMAGO..YA NO AGUANTO!** -Un chico decía mientras se ponía de color verde

**-BUAARRRRRRPPPP**….empezó a vomitar y a salpicar a la gente quien corría por todos lados tratando de escapar de esa lluvia "acida**"-POR PIEDAD DETEGAN EL JUEGO!** -Gritaba la gente de abajo…Smiley apago rápidamente el juego y todos bajaron a vomitar excepto Arnold y Helga, quienes bajaron algo despeinados y mareados pero con los estómagos llenos.

**-Bien demente no vomite y mi chico tampoco así que dame esos pases de la cena gratis…**

-**Ok ok aquí tienen, ahora váyanse y ojala se les atore la comida jajajaja**. Reía el loco de Smiley

**-Que tipo tan raro , no será de tu familia cabeza de balón?** – Ambos rubios se sonreían mientras caminaban

**-Déjame ver un segundo tu mano amor me pareció ver algo…**-Le dijo Arnold a Helga quien sacudió su mano fuertemente pensando que traía una araña o cualquier otro insecto, pero no cuando lo vio tenía unas ganas increíbles de llorar de emoción, abrazo y beso a Arnold , tenia puesto un anillo con una enorme joya posiblemente una esmeralda.

**-Arnold es hermoso de donde la sacaste?**

**-La encontré y le di forma cuando estuve en San Lorenzo la hice con todo mi amor para ti Helga y**

**COF COF (TOSE) Desde este día con este anillo te declaro mi mujer, aquella chica con la que deseo viajar por el mundo y darle un beso en cada monumento de cada país que visite junto a ella, con la que deseo envejecer juntos y con la que aun en las peleas, enfermedades, riqueza pobreza quisiera estar por siempre ojala algún día me des la dicha de poderme casar contigo y hacerte mía para siempre**

-Los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a Arnold y juntos caminaron buscando un lugar un poco más tranquilo para estar a solas..

"(¡!)"

No muy lejos de ahí subieron a una pequeña colina desde donde podía verse a la perfección la feria y los alrededores, era perfecta, solitaria, llena de verde pasto, unos hermosos y coloridos rosales que eran compañía de un enorme Árbol en el cual se recostaron y se abrazaron contemplando el bello paisaje y alumbrados solo por el centenar de estrellas que titilaban en el cielo y la luna que parecía poder tocarse con solo levantar la mano…

_**Podría robarme el cielo**_

_**y llevarlo junto a ti**_

_**gritar al mundo entero**_

_**que tu eres para mi**_

_**Meter la mano al fuego**_

_**sin sentir ningún dolor**_

_**podría perder el sueño**_

_**pero nunca tu calor**_

_**Podría hacerte una casa**_

_**en el fondo de la mar**_

_**vivir más de 100 años**_

_**para amarte mas y mas**_

_**recuperar las horas**_

_**que he pasado junto a ti**_

_**pues nunca había sentido**_

_**lo que hoy siento por ti**_

**-Helga…**

-**Si Arnold..-** Le contestaba la chica que descansaba en su pecho.

**-Todos los días y las noches te veo como la belleza más perfecta del universo, pero esta noche cobijada bajo la luz de la luna pareces una sirena emergiendo del mar azul, un mar tan brillante y azul como el color de tus ojos..**-Tal como lo decía Arnold, en los ojos de Helga prácticamente se podía ver la luna reflejada en ellos, era hipnotizante verlos, las ansias de besarla se adueñaron de él y así lo hizo, con sus 2 manos tomo ambos lados de su cabeza y le planto un largo beso y apasionado beso en los labios

_**Podría regalarte el paraíso**_

_**si tú me lo pidieras**_

_**llenarte de caricias y dulzuras**_

_**el tiempo que tú quieras**_

_**Es que tu me haces sentir**_

_**como pez en el agua**_

_**si estas junto a mi**_

_**ya no me falta nada**_

_**Quiero dedicarte**_

_**mi vida completa**_

_**para hacerte feliz**_

_**ya tengo la receta**_

_**Contigo mi amor**_

_**yo me siento en la luna**_

_**tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**mi mas grande fortuna**_

_**La niña que dios**_

_**me ha mandado del cielo**_

_**jamás me cansaré**_

_**de decirte te quiero**_

Helga inmediatamente contesto la suplicas de los labios de Arnold y se entreabrieron para dejarse consentir, los labios de ambos se movían con la gracia de una mariposa, se abrían, se cerraban y descansaban, y repetían, Arnold se separaba brevemente de los labios de su amada para besar su cuello, su aroma, su sabor, su dulce textura lo volvían loco, Helga no podía con esas sensaciones, cerro sus ojos, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arnold y acariciaba sus cabeza mientras el chico continuaba besando su exquisito cuello, si alguien viera a esos 2 en tal muestra de amor ese alguien juraría que el chico era como el viento y la chica era como una frágil hoja que dejaba llevar sin poder oponerse a su fuerza, el rubio subió por la parte inferior de sus mejilla y como si se tratase de una camino besaba la orilla de una lado llegaba al otro extremo subía por el mentón para terminar de nuevo en los rosados labios de la rubia que cerraba sus ojos dejándose consentir por los juegos del apasionado chico, Arnold no paraba, sus manos jugaban con su cabello para bajar en su espalda y acariciarla;

Lentamente la recorría hasta llegar a su cintura y posar sus manos en sus caderas… el momento era perfecto solo ellos 2 no había más, nada interrumpía ese bello acto, una lucha entre la compostura o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos comenzaba, llevando el deseo por encima de ambos, la última palabra

_**Podría regalarte el paraíso**_

_**si tú me lo pidieras**_

_**llenarte de caricias y dulzuras**_

_**el tiempo que tú quieras**_

_**Es que tú me haces sentir**_

_**como pez en el agua**_

_**si estas junto a mi**_

_**ya no me falta nada**_

_**Quiero dedicarte**_

_**mi vida completa**_

_**para hacerte feliz**_

_**ya tengo la receta**_

_**Contigo mi amor**_

_**yo me siento en la luna**_

_**tu eres mi ilusión**_

_**mi más grande fortuna**_

_**La niña que dios**_

_**me ha mandado del cielo**_

_**jamás me cansaré**_

_**de decirte te quiero**_

Suaves mordidas en los húmedos labios de Helga la ponían al punto era una sensación algo dolorosa pero muy deliciosa, Helga devolvía aquellas mordidas de Arnold con un apretón de sus labios en el labio inferíor de él mientras jalaba un poco de aire para traer ese labio hacia su boca, la temperatura de ambos empezaba a elevarse, la lengua de Arnold se abría paso lentamente entre los labios de su amante, recorría la parte interior de ellos para dibujar su contorno exterior y salía y entraba esta vez para rozarse con la de Helga e iniciar el delicioso beso francés entre ambos enamorados, gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Helga, el juego de manos empezaba a ponerse interesante, la rubia ojiazul se dejaba llevar por sus emociones , se soltó del cuello de su amado y dirigió sus largos y delgados brazos a el bien ejercitado trasero de su apasionado amante los apretaba y de ahí paso su mano por la entrepierna del chico recorrió los musculos del estomago del rubio levantado levemente su playera hasta dejar sus frágiles manos en los definidos brazos del chico que estallaba de calor, ella era una chica muy apasionada , jamás había querido admitirlo pero esta vez su cuerpo lo decía todo, sus manos se apartaron de los brazos del rubio y se dirigieron al pecho de este, **"sentirlos era grandioso"** pensaba la joven rubia, pequeños pero muy duros, no pudo evitar abrir algunos botones de la camisa de Arnold , al igual que el comenzaba a bajar el cierre de la chamarra que cubría la delicada piel de Helga y abrirla despacio y con cuidado como si fueran las mismísimas puertas del paraíso las que abría de par en par, y metió suavemente su mano dentro de la blusa de la chica y explorar cada centímetro de piel que se escondía debajo de esa tela que solo les estorbaba en ese momento, ella parecía como un volcán que empezaba a querer entrar en erupción cada paso de la mano de Arnold le causaba una sensación que jamás se imagino pudiera provocar una simple caricia, los corazones de ambos palpitaban como locos, hasta era posible escucharlos retumbar, componían la perfecta pieza para acompañar el momento, Helga entre abrió sus Hermosos ojos azules para mirarlo, Arnold le sonrió a su amada niña, unas traviesas risillas se dibujaron en ellos y Helga quito las manos del rubio de ese lugar tan privado para ella, sus mejillas estaban hasta calientes de haber experimentado lo que un chico enamorado puede causar en su amada, Arnold ahora sostenía la cabeza y la espalda de Helga para encontrar aquellos dos zafiros que tiene la hermosa rubia por ojos, Helga abrió parcialmente sus gruesos labios para dedicarle una palabras a su amado..

"_**Escucha lo que no te digo**_

_**No te dejes engañar por mí.  
No permitas que te engañen mis apariencias.  
Porque no son más que una máscara,  
quizá mil máscaras que temo quitarme,  
aunque ninguna me representa.  
Doy la impresión de estar segura,  
de que todo va viento en popa,  
tanto dentro como fuera,  
de que soy la confianza personificada,  
de que la calma es mi segunda naturaleza,  
de que controlo la situación  
y de que te controlo a ti**_

_**Nada podría ser más falso**_

_**El que me domina eres tu**_

_**El que me hace soñar eres tu**_

_**Y al que amo y que por esta noche**_

_**He roto mi última mascara eres solo tu**_

_**ARNOLD!"**_

Sus frentes se recargaron una de la otra y rozaron la punta de sus narices como muestra de la gran ternura que vive en ellos Helga estaba a punto de tomar la iniciativa del acto que acababan de experimentar esta vez sin interrumpir lo que viniera… pero fueron una fuerte explosión que provenía de la feria los saco de contexto.

PUMMMMM! El estruendo fue horrible toda la gente huía despavorida de la feria rápidamente se enderezaron y para sus sorpresa ambos eran un desastre, el cabello despeinado de Helga, su blusa que parecía haber sido mastica y su minifalda un poco más arriba de lo que se la había puesto en la mañana, todo el labial que uso solo por esa noche se encontraba tatuado en las camisa y piel del joven Arnold , el cinturón de su pantalón estaba apenas desabrochado y su playera estaba levantada por encima de su estomago, su chamarra había desaparecido y su cabello estaba todo seco como si de tanto que se lo tocaran le hubieran desaparecido el fijador, ambos se arreglaron lo mas que pudieron y corrieron hacia la feria.

Los rubios llegaron a la explanada donde suele celebrarse el festival, la gente estaba fuera de ese terreno, fuera del alcance de las llamas que empezaron a extenderse a causa de la explosión

-Arnold entre la multitud observo al Sr. Green**..-Sr Green que rayos paso?** Preguntaba Arnold

**-Algo salió mal Arnold, al parecer un tanque de gas del mini restaurant de fondue hizo explosión no te preocupes los bomberos ya vienen para acá**

**-AUXILIO! AUXILIO POR FAVOR! AYUDENME!** –Se escuchaban unos desesperados gritos de auxilio de una chica que provienen de las casa de los espejos y sin pensarlo 2 veces el valiente chico rubio corrió hacia la feria

**-NO MI AMOR NO VALLAS!** -Le dijo Helga tratando de atraparlo y queriendo correr detrás de su amado, en la detuvo con solo una llamada de atención

**-NO VENGAS AMOR REGRESA AHORA !** –Es como si solo la fuerza y el tono de la voz de Arnold haya domada a la que todos conocían como la feroz Helga Pataki

-Arnold se introdujo ahí y gritaba** -HOLA! EN DONDE ESTAS! VINE PARA SALVARTE POR FAVOR DAME UNA SEÑAL PARA PODER** **ENCONTRARTE!** –Seguia atento a algún tipo de respuesta…

**-Por aquí!** – Dijo una débil voz de una pálida chica de cabellos negros quien le estiraba la mano a Arnold, el valiente chico se aventuro entre el fuego y algunos escombros para alcanzar a la casi moribunda chica, la cargo completamente, la cabeza de la chica recargada en los brazos de Arnold y la parte interior de las rodillas de la joven descansaban en su otro brazo.

-**Aguanta un poco mas por favor ya solo nos falta salir**. -Le decía Arnold sonriéndole a la joven que apenas podía abrir sus ojos de repente otra explosión algo pequeña pero fue dentro de la casa de los espejos, Helga se sobresalto rápidamente creyendo lo peor, la voz del amor silencio a la voz de la razón así que también se aventuro al lugar en llamas a buscar a su amado…

Apenas entro Helga, Arnold salió con la joven en brazos y los bomberos que apenas iban llegando y se hicieron cargo de la desmayada chica

-**HELGA, HELGA ALGUIEN HA VISTO A HELGA?.** -Gritaba Arnold buscando a su amada esperando que su terquedad no la haya hecho entrar.

**-Arnold, Helga entro buscarte apenas saliste con la chica.** –Decía el sr Hyunh quien alcanzo a ver a Helga entrar.

**-Rayos!** . Arnold le gano a la intervención de los bomberos y empezó a buscar a su chica antes de que pudiera hacerse daño

**-HELGA, MI AMOR, YA TODO ESTA BIEN, DONDE ESTAS SOLO PARA PODER SALIR DE AQUÍ TU Y YO JUNTOS!**

**-ARNOLD! **-Grito Helga por aquí, rápidamente se encontraron y escaparon juntos, estaban a punto de llegar a la salida y una parte del techo de desmorono ante ellos, bloqueando su única ruta de escape

**-Espera cabeza de balón tal vez esto nos ayude**. -Helga tomo un pedazo más grueso de madera y golpeo el camino obstruido, y se abrieron paso para que pudieran entrar los bomberos y ellos pudieran salir;

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una viga de madera del techo de desprendió y se dirigía hacia Helga, la chica solo grito y tapo su cara con su ojos, en una acto de valentía Arnold se lanzo hacia ella para tratar de empujarla, una gran nube de polvo cubrió lo habitación….

-En el suelo yace Arnold bajo la pesada viga de madera y demás escombros

**-NOOOOOOOOO! ARNOLD!** – Gritaba Helga con una fuerza tremenda y con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, los bomberos que estaban en otra habitación corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos al entrar vieron a la desesperada rubia tratando de quitar la enorme y pesada viga de encima del cuerpo de Arnold, rápidamente entre todos los bomberos ayudaran a Helga y sacaron a Arnold de entre los escombros inconsciente y muy mal herido se dirigieron a la salida con él en hombros.

Sacaron a Arnold rápidamente y una ambulancia ya estaba afuera ayudando a algunas personas con heridas menores, por suerte y desgracia al mismo tiempo Arnold y la joven a la que saco eran los únicos heridos de gravedad.

Arnold fue subido a la ambulancia y la señora que estaba en la ambulancia empezó a hablar por el radio de la ambulancia.

-**2 jóvenes chico y chica de entre 15 y 16 años la chica ya es atendida con oxigeno por la gran cantidad de humo respirado y el chico necesitar intervención médica urgente, contusión fuerte en la cabeza esta inconsciente y no responde vamos para allá preparen el equipo medico**

Helga también subió a la ambulancia pero la señora le pidió que bajara

**-Por favor señorita se lo suplico es chico es mi novio y es lo más valioso que tengo, déjeme ir con él y estar al pendiente de su salud POR FAVOR SE LO RUEGO**…-Dijo Helga sin poder contener el llanto.

**-Muy bien chica sube al menos estabas con él y conoces a sus familiares me imagino, solo podrás darnos sus datos para comunicarnos con ellos y puedan visitar al chico..Y OH DIOS MIO! Por que no me habías dicho**… Decía con enorme susto la auxiliar mientras se levanto rápidamente y envolvió la cintura de Helga estaba sangrando mucho era imposible que la chica fuera tan fuerte por ocultar ese enorme dolor, la señora empezó a curar a Helga mientras ella parecía con la mirada perdida, se agarraba la cabeza como presionándola con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar. **-Linda te encuentras bien necesitas algo?**. -Preguntaba la auxiliar a Helga

-**NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, SI TAN SOLO ME HUBIERA QUEDADO A ESPERARLO COMO EL ME LO PIDIO ESTO NO LE HUBIERA PASADO, SI ALGO LLEGA A PASARLE NO ME LO PERDONARE JAMAS! SOY UNA ESTUPIDA, MI AMOR PERDONAME!** –Exclamaba la inconsolable rubia mientras lloraba sin control y abrazaba a Arnold quien estaba en la camilla…el no respondía nada ni siquiera se movía

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al hospital y transportaron a Arnold a urgencias, Helga estaba siendo atendida también ya que el tamaño de esa herida no era un chiste, le administraron un tranquilizante que pareció surtir la mitad de su efecto ya que no la anestesio sino que calmo su llanto y solo la dejaba dar breves sollozos

En un friz llegaron familiares de Helga y Arnold y también muchos de sus amigos del colegio

**-Oh Dios mío Helga estas bien que paso querida?** – Dijo Stella, la madre de Arnold, cuando apenas entro y vio a la niña en ese estado

**-Fue horrible señora, Arnold….-Arnold?**

**-Que le paso a mi hijo Helga?** – Dijo Stella con una cara de preocupación por ver las emociones de Helga hasta el piso

**-HELGA!** – Dijeron en coro Big Bob y Miriam y corrieron a abrazarla.

**-Ya hija tranquila hija todo va a estar bien cariño, que fue lo que paso?** - Le dijo Miriam

**-Me imagino que ya saben sobre el incendio que paso en la feria del queso, nosotros solo éramos testigos pero Arnold, el se aventuro a salvar a alguien que gritaba por ayuda, pero estúpidamente fui a buscarlo a pesar que desde un principio me dijo que no lo hiciera, cuando yo estaba entrando el salió por otra puerta y ahora era yo la que estaba en peligro. El regreso adentro por mí, y paso algo muy aterrador una enorme viga se desprendió del techo de donde estábamos y estuvo a punto de matarme pero Arnold corrió y me empujo para que no me aplastara y cuando me levante del suelo solo pude verlo debajo de todos esos escombros**…-Les conto Helga lo que había pasado mientras empezaba a sollozar de nuevo

**-Bueno hija debes estar feliz dijo Big Bob, ese chico Alfred..**

-**ARNOLD! -**Le replicaron todos los que estaban ahí..

**-Como sea el punto es que arriesgo su propia vida para salvar la tuya debe quererte mucho anda Miriam llévala con el Doctor a una habitación para que le diagnostiquen esa herida por favor acompáñala Phoebe**

-**Si señor Pataki**. –Dijo la chica que había llegado con Gerald y el resto del grupo,Bob se dirigió hacia donde estaban los padres de Arnold y les hablo.

**-Señores, en nombre de mi familia déjenme darles las gracias por tal hazaña de su hijo, gracias a el mi hija pudo salvar su vida deben estar muy orgullosos de tener un hijo así,y quiero que sepan que Arnold tendrá las mejores atenciones y todos los cargos de medicina y especialistas correrán a mi cuenta. -**Dijo Big Bob a los padres de Arnold

**-Muchas gracias Robert es un gesto muy generoso de tu parte de verdad te lo agradecemos y claro estamos muy orgullosos de él, solo espero que esto no sea grave**- Decía Miles..

De pronto todos callaron cuando el Doctor venia caminando hacia ellos.

-**Son los padres de Arnold?**

**-Si doctor digame…como esta mi hijo?**

**-….Señores esto es muy difícil para mi pero temo decirles que Arnold se encuentra en estado de coma…**

**-En coma?...Mi Arnold…no, no, no, no, no….**-Stella cayó en los brazos de Miles, desmayada, y los amigos de Arnold algunos lloraban y los más fuertes no podían creer lo que escucharon, su amigo en coma…

**-PERO ESO COMO PUEDE CONBATIRSE DOCTOR SI HAY ALGUNA FORMA POR FAVOR DIGAMELA, NO IMPORTA EL COSTO, EL NIÑO TIENE QUE DESPERTAR!** -Big Bob estaba igual de triste y sorprendido por tal noticia.

**-Lamentablemente esto no es asunto de dinero señor Robert , solo podemos ayudar a Arnold administrándole el medicamento necesario ya lo demás está fuera de nuestras manos…el coma se derivo debido al fuerte golpe que Arnold recibió fue un impacto certero en la cabeza el chico de milagro salvo la vida tuvo mucha suerte… **-El pasillo del hospital de Hillwood se volvió el ambiente mas triste todos pensaban en la siete de su amigo, simplemete no podían creerlo y lo peor es que aun Helga no sabe nada de esto….

Era de mañana Helga comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, pero todas la imágenes del día anterior pasaron de golpe por su cabeza pero por extraño que pareciera no sentía dolor alguno, recordó su herida en la cintura y ahí estaba , algo abierta pero se había cerrado mucho para haber pasado un día volteo a su alrededor y estaba en una cama de hospital rodeada de globos, letreros con frases como "**Ojala te recuperes pronto"** , "**Te amamos"** etc...y muchos arreglos florales

**-ARNOLD!** –Se levanto rápidamente de su cama incluso no calzo zapatos solo se cubrió con una bata por que se dio cuenta que la que tenia puesta era demasiado corta, salió corriendo de su habitación, las imágenes de la hermosa noche que había pasado con el amor de su vida la acompañaban mientras corría pero eran interrumpidas por aquella horrible imagen de Arnold debajo de los escombros que la hizo tropezar cayendo fuertemente al piso pero ni eso la detuvo tenía que saber cómo estaba Arnold..

Atravesando pasillo por pasillo del hospital buscando el cuarto de Arnold se detenía y observaba, en varias habilitaciones, no estaba por ningún lado, pero un sexto sentido se activo en ella y la hizo dirigirse a una habitación en especial, de la cual parecía entrar todo el sol que iluminaba el hospital hecho un vistazo y ahí lo encontró el rubio estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no emitía ruidos, no se movía, **"Esta profundamente dormido"**…pensaba la joven rubia;

**Mi amor es una alegría saber que aun vives y estas aquí recupe….. QUEEEE! NOOOOOO! NO, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA, ARNOLD POR FAVOR NO!** Cayo de rodillas Helga a los pies de la cama de Arnold, el informe del estado medico estaba junto a la cama del chico y había visto lo que decía…

"**Sujeto: Arnold Philip Shortman**

**ID: Coma por contusión cerebral"**

Helga lloraba desconsoladamente no había algo que ella pudiera hacer

**-Arnold está en coma y todo es por mi maldita culpa! Porque Dios mío? Porque me lo arrebatas? Su cuerpo aun esta aquí pero su alma, esencia no está, por favor escucha mis suplicas no me dejes sola, él es todo lo que me complementa, no puedo vivir sin él, si me estas escuchando Dios llévame a mí, pero desaparéceme de sus recuerdos para que no recuerde el daño que le cause, que cuando despierte no se acuerdo de mi para que no me extrañe con la misma fuerza que yo lo POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!**

Mientras tanto en un acercamiento a la cabeza de Arnold entramos a su cabeza, y ahí está solo en un enorme lugar oscuro hay muchos estantes gigantescos llenos de libros, pero estaba el solo no había nadie tomaba un libro y lo hojea, veía que hablaba de él, tomaba otro y veía cosas que el claramente recuerda haber vivido, sus cumpleaños el reencuentro de sus padres, sus amigos y de muchas cosas pero algo faltaba… un enorme vacío se apodero de el al encontrar un moño rosa en el libro que hojeaba.

**-Que significa todo esto?** Dijo guardando el moño en el bolso de su pantalón, pero sin duda noto que básicamente los libros hablaban de él desde su primer día de vida

**-Arnold!** -Una voz lo llamaba**…. -ARNOLD!**

**-Ehh? Quien está ahí?**

**-Arnold debes resolver los problemas de tu mente para regresar a ser el de antes y resolver ese vacío que sientes en tu ser y ayudar a una pobre jovencita que se desvive por ti, ella es la pieza clave para tu felicidad debes ser listo y debes tener los ojos bien abiertos**

-**Por qué no terminas con esta basura y me dices de que hablas**

**-Eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo,ya te he dicho demasiado, solo recuerda, no busques el amor eso es un error, el amor te encuentra a ti y el resto debes hacerlo tu …ahora regresa! **

**-Espera que fue Awww!** …..-Un enorme rayo de luz lo absorbió

De regreso en el hospital la destrozada chica de ojos azules llora por la fortuna de su amado , su llanto era devastador y esa niña parecía que moriría de tristeza y por el dolor de haber perdido a su amado

-**Mmm…que que ha pasado?** – Decía Arnold mientras despertaba poco a poco y con dificultad intentaba abrir sus ojos, Helga sintió el movimiento en las cama rápidamente levanto su rostro y veía como despertaba el rubio de ojos verdes

**-Arnold, ARNOLD, vamos bebe despierta, por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, tu puedes abra los ojos amor! **Gritaba Helga dándole ánimos a Arnold.

-**Ahhh! Que sueño tan raro! ...**Arnold se detuvo un momento y vio de arriba abajo a Helga..

**-Whoa hola mi amor como estas?**

**-Bromeas como estas tu Arnoldo , estuviste en coma amigo…oh cielos creí que te perdería para siempre..**-Antes de que Arnold dijera algo, Helga le dio un largo y dulce beso, Helga sentía como si hubieran pasado días desde que los beso así en aquella colina;

Arnold se quedo congelado y solo se enderezo para aclarar algunas cosas..** -Ok ok no digo que no haya disfrutado ser besado por esos deliciosos labios tuyos, pero …respondeme algunas cosas por favor linda **

**-Lo que quieras amor? –**Esperaba Helga impaciente la pregunta

**-Quien diablos eres? De donde te conozco? Dónde estoy? Porque estoy en calzoncillos? Y porque me dijiste Arnoldo? enserio ese es mi verdadero nombre?**

-Helga se quedo pasmada y le pregunto…-**Enserio no recuerdas quien soy yo Arnold?**

**-La verdad no , pero quisiera que me los dijeras anda ven aquí, ven siéntate aquí conmigo tendremos una placentera y larda platica te lo aseeguro..**- Le decía Arnold mientras le hacia un lugar en su cama y le daba unas palmaditas a ese lugar que le apartaba a Helga mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Helga muy aparte de estar confundida estaba muy sonrojada, Arnold no había hecho esos ademanes tan provocativos antes que pasaba es que acaso la que está en coma soy yo y estoy soñando…

**-Oye miii amooor… dame tu punto de vista… **-Dijo Arnold con voz provocativa y Helga volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba

-**Con calzoncillos o al natural?-** Le dijo Arnold mientras jugaba con sus ajustados bóxers en sus manos y obviamente el estaba completamente desnudo y Helga solo sonrió con una risilla de estar embobada completamente y se desmayo…

**-Oh no te preocupes mi amada bella durmiente tu príncipe esta aquí -**Decía mientras se ponía su ajustada ropa interior de nuevo y acerco su cara a la de Helga y le dio una leve mordida en sus carnosos labios que aunque ella estuviera desmayada la hacían sonreír y lanzar leves gemidos

**-Ahh con que te gusta la rudeza cariño jejeje, Oye corazón de verdad eres una nena muy hermosa seria un verdadero desperdicio dejar pasar esta oportunidad para darte un todos los besos que desee y de paso te demostrare que el mejor despertador es uhmm.. Alfred? O era Arnoldo, Alonso…en fin!**

-Cuando se aproximaba a la cara de Helga quien había caído muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación esta se abrió de golpe y golpeo a Arnold en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara entro el médico algo alterado

-**Dios sera posible que despertara ohhh rayos que paso aquí?…-** Decía mientras ambos chicos estaban el suelo, desmayados, y sean las circunstancias que sean pero ahí juntos de nuevo…

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bueno parece ser que el susto nos hizo preocuparnos pero al fin Arnold despertó de su coma el cual no concuerda con las heridas de Helga será que pasaron muchos días para que Arnold despertara , pero entonces donde estuvo Helga, y que hay con el repentino cambio de actitud Arnold será también a causa de haberse golpeado la cabeza? , bueno pues todo eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo , ya saben dejen sus reviews, felicitaciones ,insultos ,y sus teléfonos si quieren ;D nos vemos la próxima**_

_**HASTA PRONTO!**_


	2. Soy Un Poeta Dulce Y Pervertido

**Que tal amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que les vengo prometiendo desde hace rato pero a algunos ya les dije como estuvo el rollo con y que me traían vuelta y vuelta con mis fics que al final terminaron borrando, por lo que este lo acabo de terminar ahora 4:00 am hora MEX, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y consejos, me alegro mucho ver que les gusto el concepto de este Arnold con amnesia, y si creían que se paso de atrevido no han visto nada jajaja**

**Recuerden la señal para preparar su canción y ponerle más ritmo al fic:**

("¡!") EL TEMA DE ESTE EPISODIO ES EL DE TEENAGE DREAMS DE LA MAMI DE KATY PERRY XD

**Agradecimientos especiales a Gabbiie Shortman Pataki, Ana Saucedo y toda mi gente del Facebook que siempre me han estado apoyando con estos fics, les vuelvo a repetir estas historias son mas de ustedes que mías, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas y chicos ;D**

**y también a los cometarios que me dejan gente de fanfiction y hacen que me zumben los oídos cuando no les tengo respuesta ustedes sabrán por que XD, AGRADEZO A LOS USUARIOS:**

-jocelinne99

-alizeewow

-geraldinepataki

-piveefadowss

-letifiesta

-Lo que tu digas Helga

-Beka Pataki121

-cecilepataki

-diana carolina

-Gabbiie Shortman PAtaki

-hel201

-Toya

-KARINA

-grillitapaz

-luly

-Andrea Gutierrez

-hel201 (otra vez XD)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE HICE CON ALGO DE TIEMPO ENTRE MANOS :)**

En fin a lo que vamos aquí esta disfrútenlo…

**Hey Arnold - Amar Es Recordar Capitulo 2 : Soy Un Poeta Dulce y Pervertido**

_-"…Mmm…oh Arnold… tus labios….tan suaves….tan deliciosos…tan exageradamente ardientes…cuando los descansas sobre los míos , es como una alabanza a mis desenfrenados deseos por escaparse y apoderarse de ti una y otra vez…te he besado miles de veces pero esta ocasión te sientes diferente, no solo tus besos, tu cuerpo, tu esencia, tus pensamientos, es como si fueras alguien más alguien… esto me asusta un poco, porque desconozco esta excitante parte de ti pero me atrae locamente el saber que escondes y cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo…oh mi amor …estoy…estoy "_

-Estas que te mueres por mí…O me equivoco mi amor?

Responde el chico rubio recargado en sus manos estando levemente recostado sobre la rubia, mirando frente a frente a Helga quien interrumpe a la ahora consiente Helga Pataki que despertaba de un sueño en la cama de su habitación en el hospital

_-Estoy….ESTOY A PUNTO DE MATARTE! _

La chica se endereza rápidamente de su cama y toma a Arnold del cuello y lo agita descontroladamente.

_-QUE RAYOS PENSABAS AL PARARTE SIN CALZONSILLOS FRENTE A MI EH!_

-Que despertaría un fiera que se aprovecharía de mi…pero ahora veo que tu sorpresa fue más fuerte que tu y te desmayaste!..jaja como no desmayarte después de ver la "enorme" sorpresa que te preparaba jejeje..

Ríe pícaramente Arnold mientras el rostro de Helga se ponía tibio y colorado por la vergüenza, extrañamente los nervios estaban apoderándose de ella y ante esto soltó a Arnold quien se levantaba de la cama de Helga y se acomodaba el desacomodado cuello de su bata de hospital

_-Este…este ..naa..Enorme…jejeje…si fue muy "enorme" la sorpresa…pero…RAYOS COMO PUDE DECIR ESO!...oye será mejor que t t tuu te…detengas…..ahora….._

("¡!")

Helga se quedaba sin palabras mientras Arnold se acercaba nuevamente a ella, puso sus manos a los costados de la frágil y nerviosa chica, el acercaba su rostro lentamente a la cara de Helga. Los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los ojos celestes de Helga causando una sensación de vacío en el abdomen de Helga tal vez por tristeza, o por enojo o por amor, o tal vez todas, los rosados labios de la chica parecían tener vida propia, se impulsaban para alcanzar la provocativa labia de Arnold pero no lograban alcanzarlo, un involuntario quejido salió de los labios de Helga, el cual se desvaneció en la cara de Arnold

You think I'm pretty

Tu piensas que soy bonita

Without any makeup on

Sin maquillaje

You think I'm funny

Tu piensas que soy graciosa

When I tell the

Punch line wrong

Cuando digo la palabra equivocada

I know you get me

Sé que me tienes

So I let my

Walls come down, down

Así que dejé mis paredes caer abajo, abajo

Before you met me

Antes de que me conocieras

I was alright but things

Yo era un desastre, pero las cosas

Were kinda heavy

Eran un poco pesadas

You brought me to life

Tú me trajiste a la vida

Now every February

Ahora cada febrero

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Tú serás mi Valentín, Valentín

-MMM…al sentir tu aliento sobre mi rostro veo que ardes por dentro cariño, tu temperatura esta subiendo? Debes tener algo de fiebre mi amor…

Let's go all

The way tonight

Vamos por todo esta noche

No regrets

Just love

Sin remordimientos sólo amor

We can dance

Until we die

Podemos bailar, hasta morir

You and I

We'll be young forever

Tú y yo, seremos jóvenes por siempre

You make me

Me haces sentir

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

Que estoy viviendo un

Sueño adolescente

The way you turn me on

La forma en que me enciendes

I can sleep

No puedo dormir

Let's run away and

Vamos a huir y

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás,

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás

My heart stops

Mi corazón se detiene

When you look at my

Cuando me miras

Just one touch

Solo un toque

Now baby I believe

bebé ahora lo creo

This is real

Esto es real

So take a change and

Así que toma una oportunidad y

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Nunca mires atrás,

Nunca mires atrás

Arnold se separa levemente del rostro de la emocionada rubia, y mira hacia alrededor y continúa hablando

-Veo que el Doctor no está cerca, pero tranquila cariño yo te daré los cuidados necesario para terminar con esa "fiebre "pero como toda niña traviesa que no les gusta ir al médico es necesario tomar otras opciones para que colabores conmigo, así que por favor observa tus muñecas linda

Las muñecas de Helga están atadas a las esquinas de la cama, Arnold las ato sin que la rubia siquiera se diera cuenta cuando la tentaba hace algunos momentos

-...Así que si haces bien todo lo que te digo como recompensa te soltare poco a poco una mano y te dejare usarla a tu antojo ok?... ahora… sabes qué es esto?

Dice Arnold tomando un estetoscopio y mostrándoselo a Helga quien parecía estar hipnotizada oyendo cada palabra del galante rubio.

La gente lo odia, por que? Porque esta porquería toca su piel desnuda con su metalico y frio cuerpo, yo digo, que depende quien y como lo use por que para saber el verdadero ritmo del corazón primero debes asegurarte de escuchar sus expresiones las cuales salen por tus ojos, boca, manos y hasta por tu estomago …

We drove to Cali

Nos dirigimos a Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Y nos emborrachamos en la playa

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

Tengo un motel y

construyó un fuerte de hojas

I finally found you

Finalmente te encontré

My missing puzzle piece

Mi pieza perdida del rompecabezas

I'm complete

Estoy completa

Let's go all

The way tonight

Vamos por todo esta noche

No regrets

Just love

Sin remordimientos sólo amor

We can dance

Until we die

Podemos bailar, hasta morir

You and I

We'll be young forever

Tú y yo, seremos jóvenes por siempre

Arnold dice esto mientras recorre apenas rozando el aparto desde la redonda oreja de Helga, pasando sobre su dulce cuello, y bajando por su pecho escuchando y sintiendo los latidos del acelerado y de repente muerto corazón de Helga

-Whoa veo que este chico esta algo inquieto parece quedarse completamente inmóvil y de repente quiere salirse de ti, su palpitación es como música para mis oídos y esta pieza musical es perfecta para este momento , sabes que es curioso , no te conozco pero al verte por primera vez eh tenido una loca obsesión de perseguirte y robarte miles de besos hasta quitarte el aliento, de darte miles de caricias hasta que mis manos se entuman, y he tenido sueños donde soy algo como tu esclavo personal, siempre dejándome llevar por tus caricias y besos, y hasta permitiendo que me humilles enfrente de las personas a mi alrededor, pero eso solo fue un sueño, esta es la realidad y yo soy tu amo ahora mi amor!

You make me

Me haces sentir

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

Que estoy viviendo un

Sueño adolescente

The way you turn me on

La forma en que me enciendes

I can sleep

No puedo dormir

Let's run away and

Vamos a huir y

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás,

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás

My heart stops

Mi corazón se detiene

When you look at my

Cuando me miras

Just one touch

Solo un toque

Now baby I believe

bebé ahora lo creo

This is real

Esto es real

So take a change and

Así que toma una oportunidad y

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Nunca mires atrás,

Nunca mires atrás

I'ma get you heart racing

Voy a acelerar tu corazón

In my skin-tight jeans

Con mis apretados jeans de piel

Be you teenage dream tonight

Se tu sueño adolescente de esta noche

Let you put your hands on me

Vamos, pon tus manos sobre mi

In my skin-tight jeans

En mis apretados jeans de piel

Be you teenage dream tonight

Se tu sueño adolescente de esta noche

Tonight

Tonight, tonight

Tonight, tonight

esta noche, esta noche, esta noche,

esta noche, esta noche

You make me

Me haces sentir

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

Que estoy viviendo un

Sueño adolescente

The way you turn me on

La forma en que me enciendes

I can sleep

No puedo dormir

Let's run away and

Vamos a huir y

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás,

Don't ever look back

Nunca mirar atrás

My heart stops

Mi corazón se detine

When you look at my

Cuando me miras

Just one touch

Sólo un toque

Now baby I believe

Ahora el bebé creo

This is real

Esto es real

So take a change and

Así que correr el riesgo y

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Nunca mires hacia atrás,

Nunca mirar atrás

Arnold le planto un apasionado y profundo beso a su querida chica…ella parecía desvanecerse entre las sabanas de su cama, sus ojos se entrecerraban y se perdían en un desconocido lugar, Arnold al ver que Helga era dominada por sus impulsos , le soltó una mano para empezar a jugar con ella, aquella mano que era libre se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de Arnold dejándole un par de rasguños, era doloroso pero a Arnold poco le importaba, el momento se ponía entre ambos rubios quienes parecían entregarse con un ansia terrible a las caricias que Arnold sembraba en Helga, el chico llevaba el control de ambos, si el se detenía, Helga lo miraba con esa mirada arrogante e inocente suplicándole no perder el ritmo, el chico se despojaba lentamente de su bata de hospital dejando ver un cuerpo bronceado y perfectamente moldeado, como si de una figura de firme mármol se tratara, Helga solo podía luchar con su mente porque su cuerpo estaba siendo llevado a otro lugar y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al a chico que se autodenomino "su amo"

I'ma get you heart racing

conseguir su corazón acelerado

In my skin-tight jeans

En mi piel medias pantalones vaqueros

Be you teenage dream tonight

Sea su sueño adolescente de esta noche

Let you put your hands on me

Vamos a poner tus manos sobre mi

In my skin-tight jeans

En mi piel jeans ajustados

Be you teenage dream tonight

Sea su sueño adolescente de esta noche

Tonight

Tonight, tonight

Tonight, tonight

esta noche, esta noche, esta noche,

esta noche, esta noche

-No te desmayes, no te desmayes, tranquila es solo un chico, un hermoso y atractivo ángel, es solo eso…Diablos!, no funciona el es demasiado irresistible! No sé cómo puedo rendirme antes sus infantiles jugueteos, mis más íntimos deseos me traicionan pero ahora sé porque…por que esto es como tocar el cielo Awww….

Fue todo los que lanzo Helga un largo suspiro, todo era perfecto en ese momento, a ella le encantaba su papel de "esclava" y empezó a dejarse llevar por las dulces y placenteras sensaciones que despertaba el tacto de ese chico que ha amado con locura durante años, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta

-Toc toc toc…chicos todo está bien?

Era el doctor quien tocaba la puerta, como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ambos chicos, Arnold levanto la mirada Y Helga con todas sus fuerzas lo jalo hacia ella, le dio un último beso y lo aventó fuertemente, tanto que Arnold perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo y estrello su cara en seco con el piso, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia su cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación mientras se ponía su bata de nuevo

-Hola chicos toque la puerta antes para que no fuera a golpearlos con ella de nuevo, como te sientes hoy Helga?

Pregunto el médico y Helga le respondió

_-Cansada, interrumpida, acalorada y con dolor en mi trasero de tanto estar aquí acostada y usted cómo se siente doc? _

Dice Helga sarcásticamente..

-Hmmm ejem…ok..

El doctor se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a el joven.

-Y tu Arnold? Ya mejor? Al decir verdad, nos tienes impactados a todos los médicos del edificio, jamás habíamos conocido a alguien que tuviera esas ganas de vivir como tú, sobrevivir un golpe mortal y mantenerse en coma , para luego despertar con un problema de amnesia , eso es todo una bendición a comparación de no haber podido despertar jamás..

Dijo el doctor a Arnold

-En coma? Quiere decir que acabo de despertar de un estado de coma!, pero como paso? En donde fue? Hace cuanto que paso?

Arnold se exalto, haciendo las preguntas entre espantado y curioso, llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

-OUCH! Aquí me duele…

-Si Arnold el golpe lo recibiste justamente en la cabeza y fue muy fuerte, es gruñona chica de ahí nos dijo que estuvo ahí en el momento que paso..

Dijo el medico

-Entonces ella lo provoco?

-Al contrario Arnold, usted salvo a esa chica de recibir ese impacto, nos comento que la viga que te golpeo se dirigía hacia ella y te lanzaste a rescatarla pero solo pudiste arrojarla fuera de la zona y tu terminaste recibiendo el impacto.

Arnold quedo anonadado no podía creer el hubiera hecho algo asi con el coraje suficiente para actuar así y menos por alguien a quien no conocía

-Deje de darle rodeos al asunto y dígame que es lo que ha pasado desde que perdí el conocimiento!

Exclamo Arnold con una mirada acusante y Helga se acerco mirándolo de la misma forma

-Ok jóvenes una noche después de que Arnold fue internado por el coma, Helga salió del hospital y se marcho a su hogar habiendo sido atendidas sus heridas, a la mañana siguiente tu padre llego corriendo contigo en brazos Helga," Está pálida Doctor ayudeme!" , dice que tu no respondías y que parecías no dabas signos de vida, por lo que te internamos aquí

_-QUE! OSEA EXPLIQUEMELO BIEN ERA COMO ESTAR MUERTA O ALGO ASI? ESTO SUENA MUY ESTUPIDO.._

Pregunto Helga sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Pues no es estúpido pero si es algo raro, afortunadamente no tenias nada serio solo que por alguna extraña razón que aun no terminamos de comprender, tu corazón bajo su ritmo cardiaco y este se volvió prácticamente silencioso y lento, y tu tenias un estado de inconcinas por lo que tus padres decidieron dejarte aquí y no despertarte hasta que tu reaccionaras por ti misma, y los bueno como ustedes mmm… son "compañeros" de escuela salón los dejamos en la mismas habitación así era mas cómodo para sus amigos y familiares visitarlos

_-Pero si entonces por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente Doctor?_

Pregunto Helga

-Llevas..Bueno más bien ambos llevan 6 semanas inconscientes, Helga tú fuiste la primera en despertar apenas ayer, por lo mismo me tome la molestia de llamar a tus padres y decirles que estabas lista para irte a casa

El médico fue interrumpido por unas personas que entraban a la habitación..

-HOLA HELGA!

Gritaron sus padres y hermana sorprendiendo a la rubia

-_Que hacen aquí?_

Dijo Helga haciéndose la desentendida

-Vinimos por Helga nos llamaron del hospital diciéndonos que te darían de alta hoy por la mañana así que aquí estamos hija

Le decía Miriam a Helga quien emocionada por llevársela a casa recogía rápidamente sus cosas metiendo todo rápidamente, la rubia parecía tener una mirada vacía, simplemente no lo esperaba, era cierto que Arnold la había incomodado un poco con su repentino cambio de actitud, pero en el fondo era ese exceso de atención que siempre había buscado obtener de él, mientras tanto el doctor se aparto de los chicos y se dirigió a la familia de Helga

-Señores no los esperaba tan temprano, así que estaba viendo como amanecieron los chicos, apenas iba a comentarle a Helga que ya estaba lista para dejar el hospital e ir a casa y….

Las palabras que los demás hablaban se perdían en el aire, Helga solo miraba a Arnold, no sabía porque pero aunque tenía en cuenta que todo seguiría normal, que ella no se iría lejos ni el escaparía de ella, tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo no estuviera bien y que si dejaba a Arnold solo, este podría estar en peligro o algo parecido a una extraña sensación de perderlo de nuevo. Los ojos del rubio compartían el mismo sentimiento, su arrogancia que acababa de florecer con ese extraño cambio de actitud se fundió y empezó a sentirse raro al oír que Helga se marcharía dejándolo solo

-Muy bien Doctor no se preocupe Helga estará mucho mejor en casa con su familia y siguiendo al pie de la letra esta receta médica todo volverá a ser como antes; Oiga doctor, veo que el chico se ha despertado puedo pasar a verlo?

Pregunto Big Bob al Doctor

-Si adelante

-Hola Alfred como estas?

-Pues yo diría que bien señor, quien es usted, vagamente recuerdo su voz pero su imagen es totalmente desconocida para mí…

-De que habla este niño doctor?

Preguntaba confundido Big Bob

-Ah lo olvidaba señor Pataki, Arnold ha estado presentando amnesia desde apenas ayer que despertó por eso no recuerda quien es usted

-Oh ya veo…bueno así que Arnold eh? Yo soy Robert Pataki "Mejor conocido como Big Bob el Rey de los localizadores", yo soy el padre Helga y quiero darte las gracias por haberle salvado la vida a mi niña, de no ser por ella tal vez ella ni estuviera aquí, solo quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo y tranquilo, pronto recuperaras tu memoria yo seguiré pagando tus tratamientos Alfred

-Me llamo Arnold..Creo..

Replica el joven rubio

-Como sea, muy bien Helga te esperaremos afuera no tardes y toma todas tus cosas, entonces Arnold te repito, tu tranquilo y todo estará bien, nos vemos

Big Bob, Miriam y Olga se despiden del rubio y salen de la habitación junto con el médico, dejando a Helga y a Arnold solos de nuevo

-Sabes algo cariño, enserio voy a extrañarte

Arnold le decía esto a Helga mientras ella guardaba sus cosas en su mochila a espaldas a él, estaba tan satisfecha de escuchar esas palabras salir de su amado rubio, y saber que no solo era un capricho del "nuevo" Arnold y que de verdad significaba algo para él, mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo fruncía la ceja le respondió

-Sabes cabeza de balón al decir verdad, nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado la vida y solo quiero que sepas que….!

Un movimiento inesperado una imponente presencia dejo a Helga con las palabras atoradas en su boca, solo sintió una mano estrellarse fuerte y escandalosamente en uno de sus bien formados glúteos, la cual después de tal impacto acariciaba la zona del dolor haciendo una mezcla de rico dolor, su mano subió suavemente por en medio de la misma hasta posarse en la orilla de sus cadera y voltearla rápidamente después puso su otra mano en la en otro lado de la cadera que le faltaba

-Sabes linda podrás pensar que yéndote de aquí, escaparas de mi, pero hay algo que me queda muy claro aunque no recuerde ni cuál es mi nombre, sé que me amas, se que en la oscuridad de algún lugar secreto me procuras y me hablas como si yo fuese un dios para ti, y que toda esa fría y despreocupada mascara que le muestras al mundo escondiendo tu verdadero ser funciona con todos a tu alrededor, hasta con tu familia, pero ante mí eso no te sirve, es completamente transparente y puedo ver la dulzura y el cariño que escudas detrás de ella

Mientras Arnold hablaba con ella teniéndola frente a frente y sin quitar sus manos de la cadera de Helga, acerco lentamente su boca al oído de la nerviosa chica y de su boca expulso cálidas y dulces letras

_Apenas te conozco, ¿qué serás tú?__**  
**__aire de luz, marea en las orillas de mi juventud,__**  
**__suspiros esparcidos en estrellas,__**  
**__años de sol, poesía, paz o música.__**  
**__y tus ojos ¿qué serán tus ojos?__**  
**__desde adentro quizá pueda mirarse el mundo,__**  
**__Apenas te conozco, es cierto,__**  
**__pero ya habla de ti está noche y de tu esencia__**  
**__imposible para mis letras describirlo,__**  
**__imposible para mi corazón tal resistencia._

Arnold recitaba tan profundos versos al oído de Helga mientras acariciaba su cabello y la juntaba hacia en un abrazo que sobraría decir que se veía demasiado protector

_Apenas te conozco,__**  
**__y no puedo explicarme tantas cosas,__**  
**__Dices conocerme a la perfección,__**  
**__pero si me ves de cerca soy como un niño ,__**  
**__te ofrezco mis brazos si acaso en el invierno hiela,__**  
**__y si necesitas llorar toma mi pecho__**  
**__y si quieres sonreír toma mis manos,__**  
**__ven conmigo en mi espalda para avanzar el tiempo._

_Soy ello, solo eso,__**  
**__no tengo más virtudes encerradas,__**  
**__Apenas te conozco,__**  
**__y no puedo explicarme tantas cosas,__**  
**__si acaso me equívoco,__**  
**__eso es parte, supongo, del destino.__**  
**__Si acaso te equivocas, no importa,__**  
**__has de saber que siempre vas a contar conmigo._

Arnold empezó a soltarla poco a poco mientras le besaba su redonda nariz a su chica

-Anda belleza, ahora vete ya habrá tiempo para tenerte en mis manos de nuevo y créeme que la próxima vez que te vea no seré tan empalagoso como hoy, solo que esta mañana amanecí inspirado y al ver a mi musa favorita "mi mente hizo el verso y mi boca se encargo del resto" después de todo creo que soy un poeta pervertido "My Lady"…

Helga tomo al rubio de los hombros lo acerco a ella y en un fugaz instante estaba plantándole un húmedo, lento y delicioso beso, lo tomo de la cabeza y cintura y inclino lentamente hacia el piso tomando ahora ella las riendas del momento, se separo un momento de él y le dijo

_-Solo quiero aclararte mi amor que esta vez que estemos fuera de este Hospital, estarás en mi territorio , donde soy completamente hostil con cualquiera que desea hacerme el día, así que si te atreves a ponerme otra de tus inquietas manos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo por mas normal que sea, dejare caer un verdadero infierno sobre ti_

Helga dijo esto mientras le sonreía tiernamente a Arnold

-Eso es una advertencia o un reto cariño, porque aunque tú seas la flor más alta del espinoso rosal del cual te proteges , he de tenerte aunque me espine la mano

Arnold miraba a Helga con esa mirada que le hizo recordar a la rubia aquel baile del día de los inocentes cuando le Arnold le dijo "Descuida mi pobre amiga ciega, estas en buenas manos"

_-Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes niño_

-No necesito suerte, lo único que necesito es mi presencia para bajarte la guardia lo demás es pan comido...

Después de este comentario Helga mostrando una cara despreocupada y confiada abrió sus brazos y soltó a Arnold el cual cayó al suelo de nuevo

_-Nos vemos "cariño" si recuerdo que estas aquí puede que venga a visitarte _

Dijo Helga mientras le guiñaba un ojo a aquel ser tan preciado al que quería acostumbrar de nuevo a su dura imagen pero por el cual estaba desmoronándose en el interior de su alma

-Me lo has dicho todo mi amor, la que mucho se despide es porque pocas ganas tiene de irse…

_-Hmm…este…yo…PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS ARNOLDO, ya tengo que irme, HASTA NUNCA MELENUDO!_

Helga prácticamente huyo de la habitación sintiéndose descubierta mientras Arnold se levantaba del suelo y sonreía mientras pensaba, como los regalos más grandes de la vida vienen en estuches tan pequeños e imperceptibles, conocer a Helga era el regalo más grande que ha tenido e incluso recibido con tan enormes honores y aunque Helga no venia en empaque pequeño y como todos sabemos siempre han sido imperceptibles sus verdaderos sentimientos a ojos de los demás mortales que la rodean, Arnold continuaba recorriendo la habitación y hablaba para sus adentros

-Es curioso, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida, y que de hecho conozco todos sus secretos y sus más profundos deseos, Awwww! Esta estúpida amnesia no me deja recordar nada con claridad, sin embargo la chica acaba de salir y ya tengo ganas de correr tras de ella, pero jugare su juego, si quiere que seamos indirectos así será, solo que yo ya sé cómo ganar jajaja….

Mientras tanto Helga subía al nuevo auto de Big Bob un Enorme y lujoso BMW M6 junto con el resto de los Patakis, antes de abrocharse los cinturones Bob ya estaba advirtiéndoles los reglas para subir a su auto, como limpiarse bien los zapatos y tirar cualquier cosa que parezca comida para no ensuciar las vestiduras de piel, Bob pone el auto en marcha y se alejan del hospital con dirección a su hogar.

Todos en el auto platicaban y reían, excepto Helga quien miraba por la ventana, viendo aquel hospital, como se alejaba poco a poco.

_-"Es ridículo pensar eso, pero es que aunque pueda venir mañana a visitarte, me acostumbre tanto a su presencia sobre mí a todas horas que ahora quiero regresar y abrazarte y estrujarte mi pobre y confundido cabeza de balón" _

Algo surgía en su mente tenía tantas ganas de escribir que estuvo a punto de rayar las vestiduras del nuevo auto de su padre con una pequeña pluma que encontró entre los asientos cuando de pronto escucho una voz

-Que piensas hacer con esa pluma Helga? Espero no tengas esas locas manías de pintarrajear todo espacio limpio con garabatos y palabras anti sonantes

Le dijo Big Bob a Helga mientras buscaba entre la guantera del auto

-Ten aquí tengo una libreta!

Se la entrego y Helga rápidamente la arrebato de su mano para empezar a escribir y escribir

Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados,  
tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas;  
en mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mía,  
nuestro reencuentro tan ansiado.

Deja que mis dulces palabras te arrullen  
cual armonioso canto de áureo ruiseñor,  
abrazarte hasta que la distancia se derrumbe  
en esta inmensa alegría, punto final del dolor.

Deja que mis sentidos recorran tu cuerpo  
hasta anidar en tus labios un beso eterno  
que deje grabado a puro sentimiento  
la incontenible pasión que por ti siento.

Déjame olvidarme del mundo en tus brazos  
y que sean historia las grises tardes del hastío.  
Sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío  
y en cada latido decirte ¡Cuánto Te Amo!

Helga apenas terminaba de escribir cuando fue interrumpida su concentración

-Oye Helga por qué no dibujas en tu pequeño libro, ese pequeñito color turquesa? es que ahí es donde tengo las cuentas de la casa y las lista del supermercado

Helga soltó la pluma y se quedo fría

_-__Cual libro turquesa madre?_

-Si ese pequeño en el que tienes escritos muchos poemas, versos y algunas fotos

-_DIOS MIO MIRIAM DONDE RAYOS QUEDO ESE LIBRO!_

-Uhmm no lo sé cariño el día que te internaron aquí, traje algunas de tus cosas y me pareció haber visto entre tus cosas ese pequeño libro así que lo deje por si te daban ganas de escribir o dibujar cuando despertaras

Helga al escuchar esto, tomo apresuradamente su mochila y lanzo todo lo que contenía para buscar el libro, pero gran decepción, no había nada

-NO PUEDE SER , PAPA TIENES QUE REGRESAR AHORA NECESITO ENCONTRAR ESE LIBRO!

-Por qué tanta urgencia Helga? Mañana te comprare uno nuevo y mucho mejor

Dijo Big Bob, por lo que Helga empezó a tratar de buscar la manera de hacerlo regresar al hospital por el libro antes de que Arnold lo encontrara y aunque ella sabía que Arnold no recordaba quien era ella no podía dejar que esa arrogante "nuevo Arnold" leyera el contenido de sus páginas, por más que recordara todos esos momentos con ella sin duda el sarcasmo y ls arrogancia de Arnold la harían trizas

_-Papa es que…en solo 3 semanas se hará el nuevo concurso de deletreo y recuerdas que ese trofeo es el único que ni yo ni Olga pudimos darte , así que hay una nueva oportunidad papa, en ese libro están las palabras del concurso , TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!_

-Ah si, me dijeron que era de niños de 8 a 10 años

_-Hmm… no es cierto…_

- A pues está muy bien, si se tratan de esos asuntos claro que si, sujétense que vamos de regreso

Entonces Big Bob dio la vuelta a su auto y acelero a fondo para regresar al hospital, ya en camino la familia empezó a conversar de nuevo

-Y dinos Helga tu amiguito Arnold se ha sentido mejor verdad? Esta vez que lo vi , gracias a Dios esta consiente y se ve muy bien.

Le dijo Miriam a Helga

-_Uhmm? Quien? A si! El está mucho mejor, salvo por la amnesia que le dio, pero al menos es mejor tenerlo por aquí como un inútil a no tenerlo_

Respondió la chica tratando de no darle mucha importancia a su amado enfrente de su familia

-Y hablando del tema señorita, que hacía usted con ese chico en esa feria, digo después de haberlo estado pensando con detenimiento se me hace muy raro que ambos estuvieran ahí y que solo por ser "heroico" arriesgara su vida para salvarte..

-BOB!

Le dijo Miriam pegándole con su codo, mientras tanto Helga salto de su asiento y dio un largo trago de saliva y acomodándose el cuello de su playera le replico tratando de parecer molesta frente a su padre

_-Ay Bob! Por favor! Solo me lo encontré en medio del accidente del cual me salvo, ni me imagino porque lo hizo ya que ni siquiera nos caemos bien, y que te quede claro de una vez Bob él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solo somos compañeros de salón en la misma escuela así que deja de molestarme con el tema quieres!_

Big Bob se quedo mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Helga, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía una cara molesta, al ver la enorme defensiva con la que actúa su hija solo le respondió

-Escúchame bien, yo también fui joven, y sé que algo estas escondiendo chiquilla y si no quieres decírmelo me veré obligado a empezar a investigar por mi cuenta

_-__Pues haz lo que quieras papa pero no hay algo que tenga que esconder y si asi fuera seria muy mi problema_

Termina Helga con la misma expresión molesta y despreocupada mientras el auto está llegando de nuevo a las instalaciones del hospital.

Miriam voltea a verla y le levanta una ceja con lo cual Helga le da apenas una visible sonrisa y Olga solo pone su mano sobre la de sus hermana por lo que Helga se pone algo incomoda por el exceso de cariño de su hermana mayor, solo le devuelve la misma sonrisa pero un poco mas fingida;

Miriam y Olga saben de la relación que Helga tiene con Arnold.

_Mientras tanto dentro del hospital de Hillwood_

Arnold miraba por la ventana se le notaba una sonrisa en el rostro pero más bien estaba pensativo, algo le inquietaba, algo muy importante, un sentimiento que sentía le sobraba, sufría de amor incondicional, pero quien se lo provocaba?

-"Quien es esa persona que vagamente veo en borrosos recuerdos, solo recuerdo las sensaciones y el vibrar que me causaba verla pasar a mi lado, pero solo veo una sombra que me acompaña a donde quiera que voy, y quien se que me observa explotando de celos cuando alguien se atreve a mirarme con ojos que se alejan del sentimiento de amistad, RAYOS ESTO ES UNA TORTURA.. Pero la única chica que me ha causado sensaciones similares es esa agridulce rubia, será acaso que…"

Arnold cerro sus ojos, y recordó las últimas horas que estuvo cerca de Helga ,el coqueteo, las sorpresas, los besos y caricias que apenas se dieron, cruzaban la mente del joven rubio, cuando en un flash una imagen se planto en su mente, era el de una niña de vestido rosa y algo parecido a un moño o un broche en su cabeza del mismo color que su ropa, parecía estar cubierta de excremento de ave y la chica estaba dándole una gorrita azul, no se podía distinguir muy bien a la chica pero se notaba de piel clara, y cabellos de un color amarillo muy resplandeciente, acompañados de una voz que hacía que se entumieran los oídos y de tono algo molesto, pero el recuerdo se interrumpió… Un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba dándole a Arnold , tanto así que se apretaba su enorme cabeza de balón con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo de rodillas, el mismo dolor hizo que la imagen desapareciera...

-"No puedo pensar, no tan libre como yo quisiera, tal vez recordar me haga daño , tal vez no deba recordar, me duele recordar"

Decía el chico rubio sobándose la cabeza y se notaba una cara de fastidio y dolor que yo recordase nunca vi en el, es entonces que entra el doctor a la habitación donde estaba Arnold y al notar el estado de Arnold se acerco rápidamente a él para intentar auxiliarlo

-Sr. Shortman se encuentra bien?

-Como me dijo?

Exclamo Arnold algo molesto al creer que era un tipo de insulto

-Tranquilo chico te dije Sr. Shortman , tu nombre es Arnold Shortman, jajaja te llame así por que me di cuenta que aun no recordabas cual era tu verdadero nombre y luego el señor Pataki te confundió aun mas llamándote Alfred, está todo bien muchacho ven toma asiento…

El médico llevo a Arnold en dirección a su cama, revisando que todo estuviera en orden

-Que te molestaba Arnold , que era ese mal estar que te tenía prácticamente arrodillado en los pies de tu cama?

-No lo sé Doc., tal vez lo que le diga suene estúpido, pero comenzaba a tener algo así como recuerdos, no eran muy claros aun, y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme demasiado , casi creí que me explotaría..

Dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza y completamente desanimado por la impotencia de no poder recordar.

-La verdad desconozco el por qué este pasándote esto Arniee pero no te preocupes empezare a estudiar tus resultados de esta semana y ya hallaremos algo que nos lo aclare un poco, y mira para levantarte el ánimo quiero presentarte a alguien, esta persona ha estado viniendo a verte desde que casi llegaste a esta habitación….

Al escuchar esto Arnold levanto la mirada, y ahí estaba, una hermosa chica de tal vez 17 años, su piel a simple vista se veía tan blanca y suave como la seda, una cabello largo, sedoso y negro como una noche sin estrellas en el firmamento, un rostro angelical acompañado de unos enormes y destellantes ojos color miel, y un cuerpo joven pero tan bien formado y definido que parecía que el mismo Miguel Ángel lo había esculpido, el significado de belleza no podía describir a tal hermoso ser que miraba a Arnold como si fuera el ultimo chico sobre la tierra, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por tan linda chica que tenía enfrente por lo que decidió averiguar quién era

-Hola linda, gracias por venir a visitarme, yo me llamo…uhm..Ah sí Arnold! Cuál es tu nombre mi dulce niña?

Pregunto Arnold estirándole la mano a la chica quien lo miraba con timidez pero en lugar de contestarle el saludo su acción resulto un poco mas eufórica, se abalanzo sobre Arnold dándole un fuerte abrazo y estrujándolo fuertemente

_-Cielos no pensé que fueras real… pensé que solo los héroes eran de historietas y películas pero tú no fuiste un alucinación_

Decía la chica sin soltar a Arnold y con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera soñando con el momento, el doctor procedía a retirarse, mientras tanto Helga entro escandalosamente por la puerta principal del hospital dirigiéndose rápidamente con dirección a la habitación donde estuvo en rehabilitación con Arnold

-Muy bien jóvenes los dejare que se conozcan tienen mucho que platicar, los veré en un rato cuando transfieran tus cosas a esta habitación de acuerdo Hel…

_-Ok, ok Doc, muchas gracias pero prefiero presentarme por mi cuenta si no le molesta_

-Claro entonces paso a retirarme adiós chicos

El doctor Salió de la habitación, en esto la chica al fin levanto su mirada hacia el alto rubio y lo miro con esos impresionantes ojos

_-__Mi nombre es Helen y yo soy aquella chica a la que valientemente salvaste el día que perdiste la memoria, gritaba y gritaba pero nadie corrió en mi auxilio y justo cuando me creí perdida llegaste tu y me sacaste de ahí, de lo demás no recuerdo que paso pero cuando desperté al otro día me dijeron que intentando salvar a otra chica sufriste un golpe mortal en la cabeza, AHH RAYOS SI TUVIERA FRENTE A MI A ESA TARADA CHICA LE DARIA SU MERECIDO por su culpa te paso ese terrible del cual milagrosamente sobreviviste pero que te había dejado en coma y desde ese entonces he estado visitándote, pero estabas sumergido es ese profundo sueño, pero ahora que estas de nuevo aquí quiero estar todo mi tiempo contigo Arnold_

A escasos metros de la puerta Helga se topa de frente con el doctor

-Hola Helga dime ya tan pronto viniste a tus exámenes

_-No doctor olvide algunas cosas en la habitación, solo paso por ellas y me retiro, se puede?_

-Claro Helga adelante…

En la habitación el ambiente estaba muy intenso, Helen acortaba la distancia de los labios de Arnold con los suyos, el rubio estúpidamente se paralizo, él quería retroceder pero sus piernas no pudieron moverse, sus brazos parecían espaguetis y toda su voluntad se desmorono, no pudo decir, ni hacer nada, estaba a merced de los apetecibles labios rojos de la hermosa chica, la distancia era mas y mas corta cuando de repente la manija de la puerta empezó a dar vueltas,

Helga está del otro lado abriendo la puerta y con un pie ya dentro de la habitación….

UYY! Mis amigos pues que les digo , las cosas entre Arnold y Helga están muy candentes , aunque Arnold no recuerda quien es Helga y lo importante que es ella en su vida, sigue tratando de conquistarla claro por más raro que parezca pero es a su manera, pero en solo un momentos que Helga se fue, el doctor le presenta una nueva compañera de habitación, aquella chica que salvo en el feria del queso, y las acciones entre ellos están que arden y Arnold tiene 2 problemas , no sabe cómo actuar ante esta tentadora chica y aun mas importante en el momento menos indicado Helga eta ahí a punto de encontrarse con algo no muy agradable pero presiento que aquí habrá un desastre

Y ustedes ya saben por qué el retraso de mi fic, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado y fanficion no ayuda mucho ¬¬ pero como ya se los había prometido y no quedarles más mal aquí les dejo este algo corto episodio, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos al siguiente

Ya saben sigan apoyándonos con el grupo y dejen sus comentarios y reviews , hasta la vista ;D

FACEBOOK DEL GRUPO:

#!/groups/SalvemosLaPeliculadelaJungla/

FACEBOOK DE YENKO VXR:

#!


End file.
